


Kaltenzahn

by historyofamanda



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyofamanda/pseuds/historyofamanda
Summary: Cullen finds Evangeline Trevelyan up very early in Skyhold's library.





	Kaltenzahn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic as part of a trade with Tumblr user [hashtag-no-lyfe](http://hashtag-no-lyfe.tumblr.com/)! She is an incredible artist and it was absolutely wonderful to work with her and to learn about her Evangeline Trevelyan :)

Evangeline sat curled up in a chair in Skyhold's library. It was still very early in the morning and no one was on this floor yet. She enjoyed the quiet, the calm before Skyhold's daily events took over and everyone went about their busy routines. Her dark hair flowed down her shoulders, shining in the light of the sunrise peeking in through the stained glass window. She yawned and flipped to the next page of her book. 

"Oh, hello there." She heard a soft voice say to her.

She looked up from her book and there Cullen stood, his caramel eyes burning into hers. She immediately felt her heart rate shoot up and she quickly sat up in her chair.

"Oh-Cullen, hello!"

"I'm sorry, I hope I’m not disturbing you. There usually isn't anyone-"

"In the library this early." They both said at the same time, causing them both to smile and look down at the floor, a blush forming on both of their cheeks. 

"You're not disturbing me at all! I'm glad you're here."

"What are you reading?" Cullen asked.

"It's um-a guide for creating stronger magical barriers. I've been wanting to focus on that ever since one of those bandit's arrows pierced my barrier in the Hinterlands not long ago."

Cullen approached her and kneeled down to kiss her on the cheek. Her face burned where his lips had touched it and a big smile grew on her face.

"What brings you up here so early?"

"I was hoping to find something to read up here about the Kaltenzahn, it's an ice dragon that has been terrorizing the area near our newest hold. Just hoping to get some insight."

"Oh, I actually know a bit about those." Evangeline replied, a bit embarrassed. "The Kaltenzahn originally came from the Hunterhorn Mountains, but in 9:30 Dragon, an entire flight of them migrated south and settled in isolated areas. No one is entirely sure why. They are vulnerable to fire and poison, but that's all. They also have this terrifying vortex ability where they flap their wings and suck in anything nearby, it's almost impossible to get away from it once you're caught in it. They're an incredibly smart breed and are known for their horrible screeching and thick scales."

Cullen looked at her adoringly, extremely impressed by her knowledge on the subject.

"Wow. Is there anything you don't know?" He said sweetly.

Evangeline laughed and put her face down.  
"Yes, plenty."

She stood up and looked through the shelves behind her, running her finger along the spines of the book until she found the one she was looking for.

"Ah, here we go.’High Dragons of Orlais-Part 3'. This should give us more of what we're looking for."

Whenever Evangeline said "we", Cullen felt his heart skip a beat. This time was no exception.

"You must come here quite a bit to know the shelves that well." Cullen said. He was so entranced by the way she looked searching through the books he could tell she loved so much that he was grateful he could remember how to speak at all.

"I've come here every morning since they got the library all set up. I love that time of the morning when it's quiet, the air is still and cold, and the sun is just starting to come up. Sit with me?" Evangeline asked, sitting down on the floor in front of the bookshelf and crossing her legs.

Cullen smiled and sat down beside her, leaning in towards her to look at the book in her lap.

Cullen's sudden closeness to her made Evangeline feel like her skin was on fire. She hoped he couldn't hear how loudly her heart pounded in her chest.

She opened the book and flipped through it until she reached the page she needed.

"The high dragon is known to stun enemies with its roar. This dragon's frozen breath covers the ground beneath them with ice, making a fight against the Kaltenzahn an extraordinarily treacherous challenge." She read directly from the book's pages. She turned to a page featuring a drawing of the dragon.

"Wow, it's gorgeous." She said softly. "All those blues and reds on its scales, the way the forms shape around its face."

Cullen tried his best to keep his gaze on the book, but he couldn't help but look at Evangeline at she lovingly gazed at the book's pages.

"Where did you learn about dragons?" He asked.

"Oh, just picked up a little here and there. Mostly from reading the books in here. I knew very little when I joined the Inquisition, but I picked up a book on the Gamordan Stormrider one day and ever since then I've just been fascinated with them. I mean, a living being that can breathe electricity. Isn't that just amazing?"

"Yes, you are." Cullen replied, breathless. 

He gently turned her face towards him and kissed her, gently and with all the tenderness in the world. She felt electricity run through her the moment their lips met, instantly melting into his kiss. She set the book down on the ground beside her and turned towards him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, deepening their kiss further.

From a distance Evangeline heard a noise and they both pulled apart to look. One of the elven library attendants had come in to organize the shelves, and once she saw the Inquisitor and the Commander she blushed visibly and quickly ran back out the door.

Evangeline's faced turned red but she couldn't help but laugh, burying her head in Cullen's shoulder. He began to laugh along with her, and when she moved her head back up he kissed her again.

"This has been the most wonderful morning I've had in a very long time." He said, looking into her eyes and brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Evangeline touched Cullen's cheek and smiled, losing herself in the gold flecks of color in his eyes.

"Can we do it again sometime maybe?" She asked.

Cullen kissed her forehead, Evangeline closing her eyes in response, comforted by his touch.

"Absolutely."


End file.
